Known motor-driven apparatus such as motor-driven chain saws where the saw chain moves around a guide bar are equipped with a lubricating-oil pump which in the operation of the chain saw continuously feeds lubricating oil for the chain links into a groove in the guide bar. Motor-driven apparatus of this type are also equipped with other attachments or tools, for example, with hedge trimmers, drills or the like which require no lubrication during operation. Further, it is known to equip motor-driven chain saws with sharpening devices which permit resharpening the cutting links with the motor running and the saw chain rotating.
When working with the known attachment tools which require no oil lubrication, it has been customary to drain the oil tank prior to mounting the attachment in order to avoid an unintentional oil leakage. For this purpose, the lubricating oil was collected in a suitable container to be saved for later use. In various applications the operator did not drain the oil tank so that oil continued to be fed without being needed; this resulted in additional oil consumption and environmental pollution.